<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Insect Taxidermy for Beginners by Enmity</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23833657">Insect Taxidermy for Beginners</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enmity/pseuds/Enmity'>Enmity</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kingdom Hearts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BBS, Gen, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:47:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>555</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23833657</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enmity/pseuds/Enmity</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ienzo takes up a new hobby. (Good for him.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Even &amp; Ienzo (Kingdom Hearts)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Insect Taxidermy for Beginners</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>o1. even, ienzo | butterfly</em>
</p><p>Even would leave Ienzo to his own devices as he did work, letting the boy perch on one of the side tables or the plastic stool he kept around for the rare visitor that never stayed very long, in the days before he knew better. Quiet and unflinching the child was, and he devoured the thickest tomes with an astonishing readiness, but when books failed to pull his interest the latent restlessness floated all too quickly to the surface, and Even could only stand so much of Ienzo’s fidgeting and twitching and ill-advised attempts to reach over a counter to touch beakers he shouldn’t (and sniff liquids he <em>definitely </em>shouldn’t) before countermeasures had to be applied.</p><p>He couldn’t very well start babyproofing the laboratory, and delegating someone to look after him would be more trouble than was worth. And besides it was understood that Ienzo was <em>his—</em>Even’s ward to take care of and nurture and teach and shape, a boy to craft and mold into the shape of his potential—and so he huffed and dug the depths of a shelf drawer for an old jigsaw puzzle, a hastily murmured “something to keep your hands busy<em>,” </em>as he handed it to the boy with little fanfare.</p><p>“A butterfly,” Ienzo said, later, fingertips tracing the dozen grooves of the picture he’d assembled. Across the desk, Even silently noted the glazed, faraway look the child's eye had taken.</p><p>He felt himself rolling his eyes, “Yes, that’s precisely what it is.” Ienzo’s gaze never strayed from the painted insect’s wings, as if marveling at them, and—feeling an uncharacteristic tug of fondness—Even leaned over, adding, “We can go to the garden tomorrow, and look at some real ones. We’ll take notes, compare wing patterns. Would that please you, child?”</p><p>Ienzo nodded. But his face went a touch sour; his hands braced the wooden board a little more tightly.</p><p>“The real ones are different though. They keep flying away.”</p><p>Even frowned, but said nothing, just patted him on the shoulder and went back to work. And he didn’t say anything either, two afternoons later, when he looked away to find Ienzo bent over a Common Blue, expression blank as he plucked antennae and pinned cerulean wings between metal tweezers, tiny hands calm with the delicate attention that belonged to a surgeon-in-training.</p><p>He was scribbling something intermittently onto a piece of paper, and it took Even clearing his throat before he acknowledged the call of his name.</p><p><em>At least he’s keeping his hands off </em>my <em>work</em>, Even thought, brushing aside the instinctive, <em>when had he caught that? </em>He'd always been such a crafty one, and the day hadn't come yet when Even would regard the fact as for the worse rather than better. Within days Ienzo had taken to trap his newest specimens in glass jars, taking them apart and writing down notes with a quiet, methodical frequency. <em>Such a fast learner</em>, a part of him remarked (though not aloud; he was always careful to keep the boy from nursing an ego). <em>So much potential</em>—and before he knew it the smile he wore had blossomed into a grin.</p><p>He muffled a laugh behind gloved knuckles, and resolved to bring Ienzo a copy of <em>Insect Taxidermy for Beginners </em>for his birthday next week.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>we &lt;3 random word generators</p><p>we also &lt;3 ienzo being a creepy child ;w;</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>